Hands Down
by xMainstreamEmoBrdlineHardcorex
Summary: Relationship status: Single. Although, in love with one best friend whilst dodging unwanted advances from my other best friend. Bella, Edward and Jake are Bestfriends. What happens when four other friends get tired of this triangle and decide to 'help?
1. Student diary

**AN – Hey guys… another Andi & Megz production… we're finding all these idea's popping into our heads and we PROMISE we're finishing the others… and this one… YAY we've got like 19 story ideas… but we'll take I slow… LOL I just can get this idea out of my head… and yeah…**

**This idea came to me when I was re-reading my past student handbooks… you know the ones you write you're homework in each day lol… okay here goes…**

**Student Diary.**

**BPOV – Just for this first part all Bella's thoughts are in **_**Italics**_** what she's writing is **normal**and what she's filling in is in bold.**

**Student Diary: **

**Name: **Isabella Swan.

_But seriously call me Bella._

**Grade:** Eleven.

_I'm a junior-senior!_

**Home Room:** Chisholm 10.

**Teacher: **_The Evil…___Mr. Barns.

**In Case of Emergency: **Take me to the freaking hospital!

_Geez!_

**Mother's name:** Renee Swan

**Father's name: **Chief Charlie Swan._ Yes, yes the divorce papers are currently being signed… stupid Renee!_

**Relationship Status:** …

_We're in high school… c'mon it's a HIGH SCHOOL handbook… I'm pretty sure none of us are married… except Emmett and Rose… but c'mon… they moved here from down south so apparently they were 'of age'…Umm I still haven't answered that question though…_

**Relationship Status: **Single. Although… desparately in love with my best friend who thinks I'm just 'one of the boys'… whilst dodging the unwanted advances of my other best friend… who I love as a brother…

_Crap! Did I seriously just write that down?_

I re-read what I'd written. Crap! I did!

"Jake, do you have any white out?" I turned to the latter of my best friends mentioned.

"No Bells… did they seriously give you your pen license… haha I told them not to… look what you've done… you've made a mess of it!" Jake reached for my book. OH CRAP! I quickly grabbed the book from his hand and sat on it.

"NO!" I almost screamed.

"What's going on?" a smooth, irresistible voice asked from my other side. I turned to see Edward's perfect green eyes, and messy bronze hair, perfect chest, neck, shoulders… SWOON!

"Bella? You okay kid?" Edward pushed my shoulder playfully.

"Y-Yeah, I'm good… Jake tried to steal my book." I said looking back to Jacob.

"Jake… did you try to steal Bella's book?" Edward was the mature one of us all. He kept us inline a lot of the time.

"Yeah, sorry Bells."

"That's okay Jake."

"Now Bella… get off you're book!" Edward said scruffing my hair. My pulse quickened at his touch. It'd done the same for the past 3 years… I'm screwed I cant go an entire two more years sitting next to him every day, having movie nights, just chilling… I can't do it… I'm in love with Edward Cullen!

"Bells, I was wondering…" I groaned. "What?" Jake asked.

"Jake… Friends… remember that discussion we had?" I hated being short with Jacob but it's become the only way to get through to him.

"Okay, okay… Eddie boy! Wanna go fishing this weekend?" Jake continued as if nothing had been said and that's why I love him. Unconditional love.

"Jake, Me… fishing? You might as well say that's like Bella wearing a skirt… or a dress! C'mon man!" Edward chuckled.

"Hey! I've worn a dress! I am a _girl_!" Why can't he see me as a girl!

"I know Bella… just not a very 'good' girl." He didn't mean it as an insult but that's how it comes out… every time.

"Y-yeah…" I said… because what else could I say.

"Jake, did you still want to go fishing? I think Charlie needs to get out of the house… Renee moved out yesterday." I turned to Jake. He could _always_ cheer me up.

"Yeah! I'll call him tonight! I've missed hanging with Charlie!" Jake's dad Billy and Charlie have been best friends since they were in primary school and since Jake and I were kids we'd always gone on the monthly fishing trip with them. That was until Edward came to school in year eight. Jake had met him first and brought him to sit with us at lunch. It was different having another person at the lunch table. It had always just been me and Jacob, but Edward was the single most AMAZING guy I'd ever seen! When he met me he actually kissed my hand and bowed… c'mon that's enough to make any girl have the hugest crush from second one!

"Sounds great! I'll come!" I said enthusiastically. I really missed hanging with Jake, Charlie and Billy. I'd blown them off every time in the last two and a bit years to hang with Edward but Charlie needs me now.

"W-Wait! I wanna come!" Edward said next to me bringing my attention back to him. Not that my thoughts ever left him…

"What? You hate fishing, you just said so yourself…" I was confused now… Edward and I usually hung out at the mall letting his twin sister and my worst enemy, Alice Cullen, use his spacious car's boot for her shopping bags, then we'd drive Alice, Jessica, and Lauren home. I hate them… they are my total opposite and yet Edward cant take his eyes off of them, every time I look up at him his head seems to turn exactly to where they are with a dazzed look on his face…

I just had the best… and worst idea of my life…

I need Alice Cullen's help…

"Lunch time Bells!" Jake stood pulling me from my thoughts.

"Oh… I'm not hungry… you boys go play soccer or something… I'm going to go to the library… see ya!" I said rushing my words and gathering my books.

"See ya book worm!" Jake called from behind me.

"Bye Bella!" Edward called. I got outside the door and slammed my back against the lockers outside. Edward quite literally left me breathless sometimes. I heard them coming after only a few seconds and rushed toward the back of the Cafeteria… where the 'plastics' hang out.

"Alice… can I talk to you a sec?" I said as I reached the table. She turned around to me with a smile across her face.

"I knew this day would come. I just knew it." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me onto the bench next to her.

"Jessica, Lauren… I hate you… we're no friends… GO AWAY!" Alice squealed. The two girls looked between each other, shrugged, stood and left without a word.

"Umm." I said… well mumbled actually.

"Okay… what can _I _do for _you_ Bella… wait don't tell me… you've decided you're sick of waiting for my stupid brother to 'notice' you and you're finally taking control and going after what YOU want?" I nodded… how did she… "it's a talent… I'm very good at what I do." Alice answered my unspoken question.

"How… huh?" I asked confused.

"I've seen how you long after him. The same as how I long after Jasper. Wow… I never told anyone about him… umm okay… Sorry Bella… you must be so confused… basically… when I started here Edward made friends… like he usually does and I had no one. I had to find someone to sit with… and Jessica and Lauren were the only two to talk to me… apparently I'm weird or something… So I just sat with them… turns out we actually hated each other but it was all just 'popularity and status to them and a place to fit in for me'." She finished… I don't think she took a breath that entire time.

"So… what now?" I asked dazed.

"Well… you want my brother who seems blind at the moment and well clearly Jake wants you… we'll work around those two little glitches… but other than that… shopping… this afternoon… I'll give you a ride. Meet me in the car park half an hour after school… we don't want Edward knowing about it… he'll grow suspicious if we're suddenly 'friends'" she said nodding to herself.

"But who will you sit with at lunch?" I asked suddenly angry with myself for making her lose her 'friends'.

"I'll sit with Rosalie and Emmett… they offered once or twice but I'm too intimidated to sit with Jasper… I think I'm in love with him… hmmm you bring out the truth from me…"she sounded as though she was talking to herself now.

"Well, we'll sit with them too… I can't sit away from my new best friend…" I like her… she's cool… smart and knows how to get me Edward…

"REALLY? I've never had a best friend!" She was literally bouncing now.

"Really." I stated and then… she hugged me.

"This will be GREAT!" Alice said taking my hand and leading me inside the cafeteria.

"Edward and Jake are playing soccer today." I said when I saw her scanning the lunch room.

"Good. Let's find Rose and Emmett Mc'Carty and Jasper." She said Jasper's name as though it was God's name.

"I think they sit toward the back of the room…" I said motioning toward the table in the far corner.

"Excellent!" Alice dragged me toward the happily married couple of the school and Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin brother… a blonde surfie who's eyes could make a girl go weak at the knees with just a glance… or so I'm told. The only boy I know who has that kind of effect on me is Edward Cullen.

Alice fixed her hair and dress and then announced our arrival.

**AN – So what do ya's think? I'm pretty excited about this story… REVIEW PLEASE! Should I keep going? Do you like it? Any questions?**

**REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE!**

**Ex's and Oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**


	2. Authors Note SORRY!

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hey guys we know you all hate these but I'm going on an unexpected holiday. Megz will still be here though and will try to update 'her' stories… that is the one's she's typing… SORRY!**

**Just three short days WILL POST FOR ALL STORIES ON SATURDAY AND SUNDAY PROMISE!!!**

**Thanks for understanding guys!**

**Ex's and Oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**


	3. my best friend's girl!

**Hey guys… so Edward's POV has been asked for for the first chapter… a fair bit actually… so… here goes!**

**My best friends girl.**

**EPOV**

"NO!" I heard Bella scream… OH GOD WHAT'S WRONG? Okay Edward worst scenario – she's found out that your desperately in love with her and is screaming in denial… okay well that's probably MY worst case scenario… not so worst case scenario… she's given herself a paper cut and Jacob is trying to fix it with his 'all healing' spit… eww…

There she is… be cool Eddie… be cool.

"What's going on?" I asked trying to keep the worry out of my voice. Bella turned to me and froze. Why does she always do that? It makes me feel like she's judging me, comparing me to someone else, someone like Jacob.

"Bella, you okay kid?" I pushed her shoulder gently to get her to snap out of it, and like EVERY time I touch her, my skin burnt from the contact.

"Y-Yeah, I'm good… Jake tried to steal my book." She turned to Jacob… away from me again.

"Jake, did you try to steal Bella's book?" I tried to be friendly but it tore my heart out to know that Jacob was in love with Bella… we'd had the conversation when I first moved here… He'd had a crush on her since they were kids and so he had 'dibs'. I hated treating Bella as 'one of the boys' but it was the only way I could treat her… I had to keep my distance… I'm in love with my best friend while my other best friend is also in love with her…

"Yeah, sorry Bells." Jacob said to Bella giving her a grin.

"That's okay Jake." She turned back to me smiling, she always had a grin on her face around Jacob, and as always when I see that smile, I looked down.

Then I saw the corner of Bella's new student handbook poking out from under her, okay – weird.

"Now Bella, get off your book!" I scruffed her hair… my weirdo's hair. She got this dazed look in her eyes and I knew then and there that I could NOT go another two years like this… the past three had been bad enough! I'm in love with Bella Swan!

"Bells, I was wondering…" Bella groaned as Jacob tried yet again to ask her out… I don't know why she keeps saying no… probably so that I don't feel left out… she's such a good person. "What?" Jake faked innocence.

"Jake… Friends… remember that discussion we had?" Wait… discussion… they'd had a discussion… when did they do that?

"Okay, okay… Eddie Boy? Wanna go fishing this weekend?" Umm… Jake's gone crazy.

"Jake, me… fishing? You might as well say that's like Bella wearing a skirt, or a dress! C'mon man!" I chuckled trying to cover my grin on my face at the thought of Bella in a dress… or a skirt… I turned my head to hide my blush.

"Hey, I've worn a dress! I am a girl!" Bella tried to defend her self.

"I know Bella, just not a very 'good' girl." OH CRAP DID I SERIOUSLY JUST SAY THAT? Yep… yep I did… way to win her heart Eddie boy!

"Y-yeah." She's hurt… are you happy now you big… big… JERK!

"Jake, did you still want to go fishing? I think Charlie needs to get out of the house… Renee moved out yesterday." Great you've made her turn to Jacob… yet again! Jacob gave me a grin over Bella's head in thanks and I looked down, again. How could I love Bella, Jake loves her. He's my best friend and I'm trying to steal his girl.

"Yeah! I'll call him tonight! I've missed hanging with Charlie!" Jake said… It's not my fault I don't like fishing, or that Jake and Charlie get on so well, maybe I'd stand a chance with Bella if her dad would warm up to me even a little!

"Sounds great I'll come!" Ah… so she _wanted_ to say yes but she couldn't because she didn't want me knowing it was a 'date' so she's brought Charlie along and now they're doing the one thing she knows I hate so I wont come and hang out with her… clever Bella… but I'll get one up on you…

"W-Wait! I wanna come!" I said with an 'oh my god did I seriously just agree to do that' look on my face.

"What? You hate fishing, you just said so yourself." She's so SO cute when she's confused.

"Lunch Time Bells!" Jake said pulling at Bella's sleeve.

"Oh… I'm not hungry… you boys go play soccer or something… I'm going to go to the library… see ya!" Bella rushed to grab her books and left the room.

"See-ya book worm!" Jake called after her.

"Bye Bella." I said, then she turned and ran for the door.

"Well then." Jake said gathering his own books. I looked down at Bella's seat to tuck it in and saw that her diary was still sitting on the chair. I picked it up and put it in my bag, I'll give it to her next lesson.

Jake and I walked toward the oval and that's when I saw it… Bella approaching Alice… my sister.

Lauren and Jessica stormed past me and gave me the most annoying giggle known to man.

"Ladies." Jake said while tugging me toward the oval.

I looked back over to Alice and Bella… and they were… hugging?

This cannot be good.

Then I had the best and worst idea of my life… I need my sisters help!

**AN – so what'd ya think… all will be explained shortly… REVIEW!**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**


	4. carjacking!

**AN**** … no much to say… ummm… Purple monkey dishwasher?**

**And on to the story.**

**BPOV**

Jasper hadn't taken his eyes of Alice all lunch. It was really quite cute. A little stalkerish but cute just the same.

"So Bella, did you want to come shopping this afternoon?" Alice was actually giving me the option. Wow.

"Sure Alice, thanks." I smiled at her and she gave me a goofy grin back.

"No problem, I like you, I'm just glad I don't have to hang out with bimbo one and bimbo two anymore." We both laughed as we made our way to Spanish and sat at the back of the room.

The rest of the day continued in much the same manor. When the final bell rang I met Edward and Jacob at my locker, like always.

"Hey boys!" I said as I opened my locker and pulled out all my books and stuffed them into my bag.

"Do you need a hand?" Edward asked reaching out to help me. Jake cleared his throat and chuckled.

"Bells is tough, she doesn't need help."

"Actually, help would be lovely." I glared at Jacob who just gave me a toothy grin which I couldn't help but smile back at.

Edward lifted my very full bag over his shoulder and bowed very low as he asked; "Where to m'lady?" I grinned like a fool and Jacob sighed and walked away.

"You two are so weird! I can't believe I'm you friend!" he said with a grin. He was facing the other way but I could hear it in his voice.

"To the car kind sir." And then I suddenly remembered Alice. "Erm, actually I'll take it. I've got to go do some shopping for erm, Charlie. Yes, Charlie." He eyed me suspiciously but handed over the extremely heavy bag. I nearly fell to the floor under the weight. He chuckled and reached his hand and pulled me up by the crook of my elbow. His touch sent my arm on fire. Edward dropped my arm as soon as I was upright and then began walking after Jacob.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella." He turned and gave me a crooked smile and I almost fell to the floor again, but it wasn't to do with my bag this time.

I stood there like an idiot as I watched Edward run up behind Jake and hit him over the back of the head then take off around the corner. Jacob rubbed the back of his head and when he realised what had happened, he took off after Edward screaming something about mud and revenge.

I watched the corner hoping to see a glimpse of Edward again but instead all I saw was his sister bolting around the corner toward me.

"Bella, let's go, the mall awaits!" and then I couldn't help it I took of running toward the car park. Jake brought his car today and so Edward would have a lift. As we got to Edward's Volvo I stopped dead.

"Keys!" I dropped my bag to the floor in surrender. "Great, how could we forget that we don't have…" Alice pulled out of her pocket a silver shinny key. "You're amazing!" I shouted and jumped on her giving her a hug. She hugged back and before I knew it we were jumping up and down around in little circles.

"Okay… what's going on?" Rosalie said as she leaned against Edward's car.

"Nothing." We both pulled away from each other looking around at the sky.

"I think I know… you're stealing Edward's car and possibly going shopping and you've NOT invited me." She looked at us with mock hurt in her eyes as she lifted her hand to cover her heart.

We smiled at her and then crashed our arms around her and the jumping and spinning started again.

We finally all got into the car and Alice sat at the steering wheel. "Let's go!" She said as she turned the engine on. Edward's car started and I reached over my shoulder to put my seatbelt on. I couldn't quite reach so I turned to find it, and that's when I saw him.

Edward was standing with a soccer ball bouncing away behind him – obviously he'd been holding it and dropped it in shock – his mouth was open and his eyes were burning holes in mine.

"Uh oh." I mumbled. Edward began running for the car, Alice saw what I'd been so occupied with and revved the engine. Edward reached us just as Alice got the car in drive. He slammed his hands on the hood and bent toward us breathing heavily.

His eyes moved from Alice, to Rosalie and finally they rested on me. I gave a sheepish smile. I locked the doors. Edward's eyes narrowed further. Alice whispered to me without moving her lips – quite an amazing talent – "Smile Bella." I did, "Flirtatiously!" she whisper shouted. I didn't have any idea what she meant but I thought of all the times I'd felt complete when Edward was around. I thought of the way his skin would brush mine, the way his eyes strayed from mine to my mouth when I was speaking. I knew he meant nothing by it but it still made me feel… sexy. I smiled.

Edward stopped glaring. His face looked… surprised. He cocked his head to the side and stood. His arms fell to his sides and he smiled back. It wasn't one of his grins he was… smiling. He looked amazing. It started raining and he still stood there. The rain became heavier and soon the wash over the windscreen made his outline blurry. Alice flicked the windscreen wipers on and I saw that Edward hadn't shifted his position except now h was squinting against the rain and he wasn't exactly smiling anymore. He was back to his confused face. It took everything I had to not jump out of the car and throw my arms around him.

"Wink!" Alice said next to me.

"Blow a kiss!" Rosalie piped up from the back seat.

Alice revved the engine and Edward's eyes narrowed again. His hair and body were soaked and he looked incredible!

He took a small step forward and Alice threw the car into reverse. I winked and Edward stopped moving.

Alice spun the car back and to the right so I was next to where Edward was standing. He moved forward to the window and gave me a crooked smile whilst glaring at me. I put my hand to my lips, kissed it then took my hand away and placed it on the cold window. Edward watched my hand and he placed his hand on mine. Alice chose that moment to gun it for the street, leaving a very cold, wet and possibly confused Edward behind.

"Bella, you're my hero!" Alice exclaimed while Rosalie mussed my hair smiling.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I flipped I open to see a message.

Bella. I don't care what my pixie of a sister says… your all in very big trouble!

Drive safe.

E.

Rosalie stole my phone and read it aloud. I sighed and put my head against the window. Alice and Rosalie squealed in unison and I cringed.

"New wardrobe time!" Alice squealed.

"I like my baggy jeans and tees!" I replied.

"We know Bella, but Edward doesn't." Rosalie said back.

"He said that?"

"No, but he's thinking it." Alice said with a wicked grin.

**AN – REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**

**Ex's and oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**


	5. Game on

**AN – We're trying to give you some update's people! Sorry we've been so busy!**

**REVIEW it'll inspire us and stuff!**

**BPOV**

Okay so the mall was my worst nightmare. No scratch that Alice driving was my worst nightmare. Actually no scratch that putting on this outfit this morning on was my worst nightmare. I glanced over at my baggy jeans and baggy shirt and let out a sigh. How badly do I really want Edward?

"More than anything" I said out loud in my room. Okay so let's go. "Goodbye Isabella Swan, punk skater chick. Hello Bella Swan, sexy emo chic chick.

What I had on wasn't so bad. Yes it was a little tighter than I'm used to, yes it was a little more revealing than I've ever worn BUT Alice said Edward would like it and that's all that matters.

I pulled up to school and climbed out of my car. Alice and Rosalie were waiting for me and we walked into the school arm in arm. Rosalie kept whispering in one ear "You look fantastic!" While Alice whispered in the other ear "I'm a genius!" It was the most exhilarating experience, attention is amazing. I just hope this get's Edward's attention. The only one's attention I really want.

**EPOV**

"Dude, one word for you, HOT!" Tyler Crowely said as we entered home room.

"I know, I've always said, 'she has potential' haven't I?" Mike Newton said back to him.

The look on Tyler's face was priceless. "Um, I've never heard you mention her other than to say what a freak she is."

"Freak with potential" Mike said through his teeth.

"Alright Class, I'll take the roll now." Where is Bella, she's never late. I shrugged out of my coat and laid it on the chair next to me to save her seat. Jake sat on the other side of it. This was usually how we sat.

"Alright class take out you're handbooks for me to sign." The teacher said. Crap! I still have Bella's. I pulled out both books and placed them on my desk.

"Ah Edward, where's Bella?" The teacher asked as she came to my book and marked mine and Jake's names off.

"HERE!" I heard Bella's rushed voice and smiled. I looked up and forgot how to breathe.

Bella was wearing deep blue skinny jeans that were quite possibly a second skin on her, and a blue top that was so low cut I swear if I was standing next to her and looked down I could have seen her belly button.

There were wolf whistles erupting in the room and I grabbed my coat off the seat and ran to Bella wrapping it around her.

"What are you doing?" She gasped.

"Covering you up! One of us has to!" I said through my teeth.

Bella's face fell.

"D-don't you like it?" she stuttered.

"More than you know." I whispered in her ear and pulled her back to our chairs.

Tyler and Mike were still grinning like idiots whispering and looking at Bella. I sat Bella down and helped her pull her arms through my coat and gave them the famous 'Edward Cullen death stare' which shut them up straight away. Well they still wrote notes to each other throughout class but I was too busy trying not to picture Bella in her outfit minus my coat to have a single thought of them. No matter what I did all I could think of was her.

"Bells, you look different!" Jake said while the teacher had her back turned.

"I decided on a change." She said. "Oh and I won't be sitting with you boys at lunch, I'll be with Rosalie and Alice. Emmett and Jasper have offered to sit with you though." She was talking to Jake and me but her back was to me.

"Well, that sounds girly!" Jake said pushing his long hair out of his face.

"Not as girly as your hair Jake!" Bella giggled. Jacob frowned and nudged her in the shoulder.

"Edward, it's kind of hot, will I be able to take this off at any stage?" Bella turned to the front of the room and brushed her hair over the opposite shoulder, my coat fell from the shoulder closest to me and all I wanted to do was run my hand over her soft flesh.

"Erm, meet me at my locker." I grumbled and stood to leave the room just as the bell went taking my books and bag.

I had to get out of there! Jacob likes Bella! JACOB! I can't betray him!

"Edward! Wait up!" Jacob was running after me toward my locker.

"What Jacob?" I snapped unintentionally.

"Whoa lighten up! Um I just wanted to say something." He looked almost determined.

"What is it?" I said in a lighter voice.

"Clearly, you like Bella." I was stunned into silence. "And so do I." He finished.

"Erm, okay?" I said opening my locker.

"Looks like she's about ready to have her first boyfriend. It's on."

"EXCUSE ME?" I yelled.

"Whoa easy Eddie, clearly she wants us to go into competition for her, it's on!" He playfully punched my shoulder and left whistling some annoying tune. How could he just put Bella up as a prize like that.

"You said to meet you here?" Bella's timid voice came from beside me I looked over to see her still in my jacket.

"Yes." I made myself busy in my locker for a moment deliberating.

I can't let Jacob 'win' her, he's treating her like a game. I can't let her go through that. I have to do it. I have to win her. Game on.

I stepped in front of her and she stepped back into the lockers.

**BPOV**

He reached up for my shoulder and slid his jacket off my shoulder. And then the other shoulder. It fell down my trembling arms to the ground.

"Here." He said with a sharp intake of breath, and handed me his soccer jersey. I gulped and took it from him. OH MY GOD! I thought I might die.

Over Edward's shoulder I saw Alice grinning wickedly and giving me two thumbs up. Somehow it gave me the courage I needed.

I stepped forward and Edward took a shakey step backward.

I lifted the jersey over my head, the shirt Alice dressed me in would ride up with my arms and reveal my stomach to him. I carefully, and slowly pulled it over my head and down over my body. I looked up to Edward who looked just about as pale as a ghost.

"Thanks." I said shakily, I hope it's a good thing he's pale.

**EPOV**

Flat stomach, amazing ribs, and the shirt was so short I could see the bottom of her black bra. I looked down ward and saw her perfect hips, teasing me. I'd never EVER seen Bella in anything other than baggy tee's and jeans... this was incredible! SHE IS INCREADIBLE!

"W-welcome." I managed and she ducked around me and hugged my sister tight as they walked away.

DAMN I like her in my clothes.

I watched as Bella walked away with "Cullen" across her back and smiled to myself.

**BPOV**

"Bella! That was incredible!" Alice was saying next to me. All I could think of was the heat coming off of Edward when he pushed the jacket off my shoulders.

"He seemed to not like the clothes." I said disappointedly.

"That's cos all the other guys are looking. He wants you for himself!" Rosalie said as she joined us at the table in the cafeteria.

"Trust us Bella. Edward will be yours within weeks." Alice said grinning over at Jasper who was waving wildly at her from Jacob, his, Edward's and Emmett's table.

"I hope your right."

**EPOV**

Jacob went to talk to Coach Clapp about the game this weekend and that's when Emmett and Jasper decided to play cupid.

"She likes you ya know!" Emmett said pointing toward Bella.

"Whatever." I said looking down.

"She'll be yours within weeks. Trust us." Jasper said waving goofily over at my sister.

"I hope your right."

**AN – what'd ya think? Review please!**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**


	6. let's go swimming!

**AN – wow long time no write... well here goes!!!**

**This one's for you Skittlez! Lolz love ya!**

**EPOV – let's go swimming!**

"Bella, are you ready for our sleep over?" Alice asked Bella over my head. She'd since, becoming Bella's friend, taken to sitting with us in our row. It now went Jacob, Bella, myself and then my sister.

"Yes! I can't wait. Movies, junk food, ah it'll be good!" Bella said as she leaned in front of me on the desk. *GULP*.

Alice giggled and then I was lost. I couldn't think. Bella's hair fell over her opposite shoulder and I swear I saw Alice wink.

"Bella, I can see your butt!" Jacob yelled waking me from my day dream.

"Jake, you're a fool." I muttered.

Bella moved back in her seat and hit Jacob over the shoulder. "Jerk."

"Now, now Bella, he just doesn't realise what he's now missing out on." I patted her arm and tuned to the teacher. Bella looked over at me. I remained looking forward. I didn't want her to see the jealousy in my eyes.

**BPOV**

"Alice, we've got to push more!" I whispered as we walked toward Edward's car.

"I know, he's resisting. Damn men!"

"Well, how bout we go swimming?" Rosalie suggested as she joined us. "Oh by the way Bells, you sure can't whisper if you're life depended on it. We'll work on that." She giggled as I blushed.

"Well, swimming sounds good, but you know what that means? BIKINIS!" and that was it for the afternoon, swimsuit shopping. Edward parked his car at the entrance to the mall and stood in our usual spot. When I continued walking with Alice and Rose into the first shop he got a cute puzzled look on his face, then he followed.

After spending twenty minutes picking out three matching P.J sets we walked out to find Edward pressing his face against the glass looking into the store. "Go" Alice pushed me toward Edward.

"Hey Edward, what are you" I was cut off by Edward

"NOTHING!" and then he turned and walked toward our usual hang out spot once there he looked next to him and began speaking.

"Bella?" he yelled looking around like he'd been talking to me and then realised I wasn't there.

"Over here." And then Alice pulled me into the next shop. Swim suits.

**

"Which one?" Alice asked me holding up the black and pink Bikini and the red and black bikini. I couldn't decided. Actually truth be told I didn't want either, I wanted the one piece with the baggy board shorts and swim shirt. Apparently I had no choice... which was weird seeing as how she's giving me one now... odd. So I voiced this opinion.

"Fine, I'll get Edward in here, he's been standing out in the rain watching through the window the whole time anyway!" Alice walked toward the window and tapped right in front of Edward's face. He saw her coming and straightened before she got there, acting 'innocent', it was actually really cute.

"Feeling left out Eddie?" Rosalie asked as she walked out of the dressing room in a cute yellow sarong.

"Yeah." Edward smiled shyly and walked to my side."The blue and pink one I think" he whispered in my ear.

I bit my lip to keep from sighing as his breath touched my neck. "That wasn't an option." I muttered.

"It should be." And then he walked to the register and purchased the blue and pink bikini for me.

"OH WOW!" the cashier ran for the back room as soon as Edward paid.

"That was weird." I muttered as Edward slung his arm over my shoulder and walked me toward the door.

"Please go with it!" he murmured against my ear.

"Could I, please, er, get your number, for my friend?" a second cashier stepped in front of us as we got to the door. I'd done this plenty of times. Asked Edward if we could go get an ice cream... pretend to be his girlfriend.

But this time was different. I stepped forward to say my spiel only to have Edward pull me back and nuzzle against my neck.

"Babe, how bout we go get that ice cream you wanted?" I looked up at the second cashier only to see shock on her face. Then she tisked. WHAT? Like I can't get a guy like Edward? Well I cant but... she rolled her eyes. Oh that does it!

"Sure sweety, can we get one to share this time?" I asked as I pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. I faintly heard Alice and Rosalie giggle in the back ground. Edward went as stiff as a board. CRAP! I've just ruined our friendship.

**EPOV**

She kissed me?

She kissed _me_?

SHE KISSED ME!

"SHE KISSED ME!" crap that one was out loud.

Everyone in the room was staring at me by this point.

"That is to say, I love you're kisses Bella." And then I pulled her out of the store. Bella let her hair drop over her shoulder as we walked out. She was hiding her blush from me. I knew it. She always does this. It's one of the reasons I love her.

Yes, I love her. I've always liked her but now something's different. She captures my attention like no other. She demands my respect without saying a word and claims it without doing a thing. I HAVE to win this. I HAVE to win her.

"Bella, I'll meet you guys at home. Take my car. I threw her my keys and hugged her tight. I walked away pulling out my phone to ring Jasper and Emmett. They'd help. Sure Jake would feel left out but I needed Bella time away from Jake.

"Hey Edwardo!" Jasper answered the phone.

"Jazadino!" I greeted him back.

"Eddikins!" Emmett yelled from the background.

"Emmy bear!" I yelled back. A few people looked at me weird but I didn't really care.

"Hey guys come pick me up. We've got some hearts to gain... and some lips to kiss. Pool party tonight. My house. Girls, HOT, bathing suits!" I'm pretty sure I wasn't even speaking in sentences anymore, oh well.

"Rosie? Bathing suit? I'm there!" Emmett said as I heard his car start up.

"Will, erm. Will Alice be attending?" Jasper asked. Err DUH her house too... OH he's asking permission.

"Break her heart, I'll break your neck!" I swear his hearts beat picked up.

"Thank you Edward, you won't regret this decision I'll treat her like a princess."

"No you won't you'll treat her like a queen! Hurry its freaking raining!" and then I hung up.

I ran into a shop and bought some food and a few things to make dinner with and then rang mum and dad.

"Dad, will you be out tonight?" I asked trying to sound as inconspicuous as possible.

"Yes your mother and I have a double date with Charlie Swan and one of your mother's friends." My father replied.

"Dad don't you think it's a little soon for him?" YES HOUSE TO OURSELVES!

"He actually asked for it." I knew my father would be shrugging.

"Oh, well I was just seeing if you wanted anything for dinner but I guess you'll be fine, see ya later on tonight dad."

"Yeah not likely, you're mother and I are going dancing, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." He was chuckling by this point.

"Oh. Bye dad." He'd already hung up. Two minutes later I got a message.

Sorry kid, forgot to say; love you.  
Mum and Dad.

I knew at that point Alice was receiving a similar message. That was not something lacking in my household as it was in Bella's house. Her father loved her, her mother loved her but they didn't love each other. Bella spent a lot of the time thinking it was her fault, she deserved some love in her life. Not hate. Not resentment.

I bought the last of the supplies for our 'party' tonight and jumped in Emmett's Jeep.

"Whoa got enough Eddie?" Emmett asked as I pulled my bags in after me.

"I hope so." I also hope it helps me win Bella but I should probably keep that part to myself.

"This isn't all for Bella is it?" Jasper asked with a smile.

"NO!" then in a calmer voice, "it's to help you and er, Alice." He smiled at that and looked back to the road. Emmett on the other hand gave me a glance in the rear vision mirror that said something along the lines of; 'liar' and 'you've got it bad'. And I was a liar. And I do have it. REAL BAD!

**AN – PARTY TIME! Hope you like the 'longish' chappie! We're loving all our stories and we'll be trying to update ASAP but we've both got uni and school stuff now so.... hehe.**

**Alrighty you know the drill...REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**


	7. Kissing in the rain!

**An – we know it's been a while, don't kill us!**

**All will be explained... later but for now... on with the story.**

**EPOV – kissing in the rain!**

We pulled up to the house, surprised to see that the girls weren't there yet, but more than a little surprised to see Jacob's car in the driveway.

Climbing out of the jeep I left Emmett and Jasper to collect our bags and half ran through the rain to Jacob who had moved off the porch to stand in the middle of our yard.

"Edward" he greeted me with a nod. All I could think was to nod back and reply with;

"Jacob."

And that's when I noticed, Jacob had his arms crossed over his chest, he was gritting his teeth and then, Emmett ran past saying in the most stupid voice "Why so serious" Jacob's tense lips faltered and I knew he was silently laughing. Then just as quickly as appearing, the smirk was gone.

"Edward, we're at war now, battling for her heart, and YOU can't hog her all to yourself! I know you've set your pixie of a sister after her, and while I appreciate you doing that because now Bella's wearing tight... fitting... clothes..." he got this little smirk on his face again, but this time it was the one I've seen Emmett wearing around Rosalie and knew, _If you're going to punch him Edward, now's the time_.

Now, I don't hate Jacob. I actually like him, he's a good mate. But that look... it's about MY Bella.

And so I brought one fist back, and snapped it forward. I heard a scream and was about to laugh at the fact that Jacob screamed like a girl, but then I looked up at his face, he was holding his jaw and smirking still.

"Thanks Edward, I believe you just won this bet for me." And then he went to the ground. "OUCH! AHH EDWARD YOU BASTARD!"

"Huh" I spun around just as another scream hit my hears only to see Bella running across the lawn in a very skimpy bathing suit top and jeans. Her hair was down and flowing over her shoulders, and she was giving me the most furious glare. Ah crap.

I turned back to a now whimpering Jacob and knelt to my knees.

"Two can play this game Jacob."

It was now his turn to say "Huh". Well at least he stopped whimpering.

"And that Jacob" I said louder, "is how you throw a punch, aren't you happy I hit you instead of Emmett?" I chuckled at the look on his face and then stood just as a very relived looking Bella arrived.

"Oh." Was all she said and then she jumped on me. NO, NO! Not in a sick humping me way, in a huge hug sort of way, although, I wish it were the first.

I think I heard Jacob grumble something and then I was lost in the scent of Bella. She smelt so good, the feel of her near naked skin against my hands as she held me tighter.

"Bella, you've got to get down now, it's raining." I heard Alice's voice from behind me.

"NUH UH!" Bella held me tighter, then ,she must have remembered who she was hugging because she released me so quick that I didn't have time to help her right herself and she slid down me and fell at my feet.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." I shook my head and helped her to her feet.

"I thought you hit Jacob!" she burst suddenly.

"I did love."

"But, I thought you _hit_ him!" She looked so confused.

"Bella love, I did _hit_ him."

"But I thought you..." I pushed my lips to hers in an attempt to get her to stop making noise, apparently it had the opposite effect.

**BPOV**

"_Oh... my.... god_" He's kissing me, his lips are brushing against mine. It's a kiss, a KISS, damn it do something Bella!

Just as I opened my mouth to do something _other_ than say 'Oh my god' I was pulled away.

"Bella!" it was Jacob. Great! I'd completely forgotten he was here.

"Edwa- aaahhh Jacob?" I heard Edward chuckle.

"Bella, you're going to catch a cold sitting out here in the rain."

"Oh" and then Alice hooked her arm under my own and dragged me away from Jacob's arms that were threatening to envelope me into a hug.

"Thanks Jacob" I called over my shoulder, and his frown turned into a grin. That grin could cheer me up on the cloudiest day, and whaddya know, it's the cloudiest day ever today. Not that I need cheering up after a kiss like that. MMMM.

**EPOV**

I looked at the grin on Bella's face, and then at the one on Jacob's face.

"That's it, time to go Jakey!"

"What, can't handle a bit of competition?" He looked so proud of himself.

"Uh Jake, wasn't _I_ the one kissing her?" That wiped the smile off his face.

"Hey, un called for." He actually pouted.

"All is fair in love and war my friend." I said as I turned toward my house. "Now get yourself home and out of the rain dingus!" I heard a slight chuckle and turned to see Jacob running toward his car. I swear his lips were moving. Odd.

Oh well, time to set up for the 'pool party' in the rain... oh well, we were all standing in the rain long enough anyway, a little more water wont hurt.

**Jacob's POV**

"All is fair in love and war my friend" Edward said and turned to move toward his house, "Now get yourself home and out of the rain dingus!" I chuckled. Even when we were at 'war' with each other he's still a good friend.

I turned toward my car and started running, "All is fair in love and war" hmm.

Time to step it up a little I think.

He's kissed her and all I've done is make myself look like an idiot crying from a punch, did that punch hurt?

Hell yes! But now everyone knows I can't take it!

"All is fair in love and war" I said to myself as I opened my car door.

Yes, all is fair in love and war, bring it on Edward! Bella's so mine!

**AN – hey guys, sorry for not posting in ages!**

**So much UNI stuff to do and Megz has so much School work to do!**

**We'll be posting a bit more often from now on!**

**Who all missed us??? REVIEW!!!!**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**


	8. Fluff!

**AN – hey guys... new chappie... YAY!!! HOOOOORRAY FOR ZOIDBURG!**

**EPOV**

The girls came down from upstairs in these... short... skimpy... stringy... THINGS!

Jasper nudged me in the ribs with his elbow as the girls came down and around the corner to run down our excessively long hallway. Damn, I could watch her run in that all day!

"Edward, I think we're going to have to have... the talk..." Emmett tried to do a manly voice it just came out like a bass drum with words.

"Emmett, I think you'll have to try to beat me to the pool... Good luck!" I ran toward the back door, only to find the girls nowhere in sight, where the hell did they go?

"Eddie, there's like a note" Jasper said as he pulled the little pink piece of paper off of the sliding door screen.

_Boys, catch us if you can. Kiss chasey._

_B, A & R._

"So its kisses they want, well gentlemen, I bid thee farewell." Emmett, ran off first, no doubt in chase of the 'Fair Rosalie'.

"Edward, er, do i have permission...?" Jasper trailed off.

"BOO!" Whoa, it actually worked, he went running!

**BPOV**

I hate Kiss Chasey! I HATE IT!

The one time I played this game I ran and hid in the toilets... Mike Newton was playing... thus... HIDE!

*Crunch*

I turned slowly from my hiding place. OH PHEW! Jasper!

"Hey Jazz."

"Hey Bella."

"Wanna know where Alice is?" His eyes lit up, awww, "She's probably hiding in her closet somewhere, perhaps trying on shoes... or a different BIKINI!" Having to yell the last part because of Jasper running toward the house, I probably gave away my hiding spot.

"Bella" Edward breathed on my neck, I almost let out a sigh as his warm breath caressed my cool damp skin, stupid rain! I had to bite my lip to not.

"Bella," he almost growled this time, "do you know, we never finished that kiss back there, and guess what."

"hmm" _Stupid, stupid Bella, manage something with at least a single syllable next time!_

"Tag, you're it."

Edward leaned me against himself as he wrapped his arms around me from behind, he pushed his lips to my neck, to my cheek, then he slowly turned me around until we were nose to nose.

"Bella, before I do this, I want to know. Will you, will you, ah HELL!" and then he kissed me. It started out really passionate, then it slowed and eventually Edward leaned me against the tree. The bark was digging into my back, but I felt no stab of pain.

His had drifted across my ribs and around me until he was supporting us on the tree. His fingers started toying with the string to my Bikini, and I opened my mouth for him.

It was the most amazing moment of my life, and yet I knew, this won't last forever, as if on cue Emmett came barrelling down the hill towards us. _Thanks Jasper, couldn't keep my hiding spot private._

"GUYS! MOVIES IN THE POOL COME SEE COME SEE!" Edward pulled his lips from mine just as Emmett came around the last tree. And it was over.

"It's called a projector screen Em, and yes, you can watch movies _from_ the pool, now get out of here!" Edward said through gritted teeth.

"He's just exci-" my words were cut off by Edward's kiss as Emmett went retreating toward the house.

**EPOV**

Once I finally tore myself away from a very heavily breathing Bella, we made our way back to the house, Emmett had found our DVD collection and had put on Super Troopers.

Emmett being Emmett had brought out all the blow up pool toys and was floating Rose around on a air bed, and Alice was on Jasper's shoulders trying to get on top of a blow up dolphin. I brought Bella to the side of the pool and slid in first (don't worry it's heated) and then held out my arms for Bella. She dove in next to me and splashed water all over me.

She came up gasping for air, why are chicks so cute when they're wet?

Rubbing the water from her eyes and brushing her hair out of her face she moved toward the blow up bed and pushed her body up and on it. _Lucky air bed_!

**Mostly a fluff chapter, but the action is still to come....**

**Do u guys want any other POV's put in?? Alice/Jasper/Em?? Let us know in a... surprise, surprise... review!**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**


	9. sleep talking in the pool

**EPOV**

It was getting late. So far we'd watched six movies; Super Troopers, Superbad, The Little Mermaid, The Breakfast Club, Cat in the Hat & The Ringer, Bella was sound asleep on the air bed next to me in the pool with Emmett's dry shirt over her as a blanket, Alice and Jasper were doing handstands down the deep end of the pool and Rosalie and Emmett had retreated upstairs somewhere between Super Troopers and The Little Mermaid.

"Bella, it's time for bed." I whispered next to her ear.

"Go away Jake!" What the hell?

"Bella, it's me Edward." I said a little louder and gently poked her shoulder.

"Jake, leave me alone, I've told you before!" She spoke softly but forcefully.

"Bella, it's Edward!" I said loud enough to wake any sleeping person, apparently not Bella. I had to chuckle at that. _Yes_ she was dreaming about another guy, but it didn't sound like she was happy to be dreaming about him.

"Edward will be here soon and you know how much I..." Whatever she was going to say, I'll never know because at that moment two little feet kicked up from under the water, and flipped Bella's air bed over on itself sending a flailing Bella very much awake now, into the water.

"ALICE!" I shouted as I pulled a gasping Bella from the deeper end of the water.

"Oh don't worry big bro, she's fine." Alice winked at Bella. I turned just in time to see Bella's bright red cheeks before she ducked herself under the water.

**BPOV**

_Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap,_ I WAS SLEEP TALKING!

Still underwater, I let out a scream of mortification.

Thank God Alice was there to wake me up!

"BELLA!" Edward dragged me up from the bottom of the pool again.

"Hey," I smiled at him the best I could, God, what did I say? "I think it's time for bed." I finished with only a slight blush.

Edward took in my expression, and shrugged as he grabbed my hand to pull me to the side of the pool. Edward pulled himself out of the pool and GOD I almost died.

His biceps when he pushed up, were the most incredible thing I've ever seen, his naked torso, the magnificent six pack, the 'v' shaped muscles just above his hips, his amazing shoulders. I was sadly open mouthed staring at him.

He turned slowly, and a single word rang out in my ears.

_SPRUNG!_

"Bella, don't you know it's not polite to stare?" He said in mock anger.

"Sorry." I blushed and looked down again, he put his hand out in front of me, and I took it.

Something so simple. Taking someone's hand. But it left my heart beating quicker than it was when I was checking his semi-naked body out did.

Edward pulled me gently from the pool, and when I got my feet on solid ground, Edward put a towel around my shoulders and tucked it under my chin.

"There." He said nodding to himself.

"Thanks." I grinned up at him and started making my way to the house.

"NIGHT BELLS!" Alice called from atop Jasper's shoulders in the pool. She was struggling to get onto the diving board.

"Alice honey, just stand on my shoulders." Jasper said softly.

"NO Jazzy! I can do it." She said scrambling up with her hands over one side of the board, and her legs flailing at Jasper's shoulders. Jasper looked in pain, but he was smiling up at Alice. The sight was enough to break my heart. Edward hadn't said anything to me about even _liking_ me. Jake had.

Edward was sweet and kind, and amazingly handsome.

Jake _loved_ me.

Edward is following closely behind you ready to catch you if you fall.

Jake would laugh it off and pull you off the floor.

I was so confused. I wrapped the towel closer around my wet body and Edward opened the sliding door for me.

"Good night Bella." Edward said softly and kissed my mouth. It wasn't like the other kisses we'd shared earlier, it was soft, quick, but it still left me wanting more.

"Good night Edward." I sighed as I turned around to walk up the stairs.

I got half way up and turned to look back over my shoulder, Edward was watching me go with a hand out stretched slightly, when he saw me looking back he bit his lip and turned his head on the side as if 'checking me out' then he chuckled and all I could think was '_damn, it would have been so cool if I didn't look back...'_

**AN – hey we know it's short, but we just wanted to give you a little something so you know we haven't forgotten this one, it's one of my favourites. Here's a spoiler for the next chapter...**

"Bella, did you want to catch a movie with me, like a date, tomorrow?" Jacob said giving me a smug smile once he'd finished.

Bella, who was still looking down at her work book in front of her shrugged her shoulders, took a deep breath, I would be there for her after she rejected Jake again she'd appreciate that, and then, she did something I never even thought of.

_She accepted._

**So... review!!! **

**A big massive "SORRY" for not updating quicker. We've been uber busy... but if you guys read our other stories, here's a heads up... I'm (Andi) am going to try to update ALL our stories before Sunday... Yep you heard it! Err read it... SUNDAY... I go back to uni on Monday, so i've got one week left, and it's going to be spent in Edward and Bella land!**

**Oh btw, one of our 'reviewers' said that Megz and I look like we're 13 or 14 not 19. And thats because it's true well half true. Megz is 14 and me, Andi, I'm 19 I turn 20 in October... so as of that day I'm no longer in the 'Twilight' demographic... cos i'll no longer be a teenager :o( Oh well!**

**Please review guys! **

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**


	10. bed time, car chase, bed time

**Authors note... alright here we go....**

**EPOV**

The girls were sleeping in Alice's room, and us guys were sleeping in the lounge. Rose and Emmett were apparently 'being single' for the night, and Emmett wasn't taking it so good.

"So you guys are going fishing on Saturday?" Jasper asked as Emmett punched his pillow again.

"Yeah, Jake's coming." I said shortly. I don't know why but right now Jacob is my least favourite person. Oh yeah actually, I do know why. He's trying to steal Bella.

The kisses we'd shared were amazing. But I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that she'd been dreaming about Jacob in the pool instead of me.

I couldn't stop thinking about the way she'd grin like crazy when she looked at him.

I couldn't stop thinking about the soft sighs she made when I kissed her.

"Edward, you've got it bad. We _need_ to help you." Jasper's words received a nod and then a grunt from Emmett before he punched his pillow again and rolled over. Whoa, sexual frustration sucks... but when you can't even be sleeping in the same bed as your wife... MAN that'd suck.

"Dudes, do you reckon we can go up stairs and just _see_ the girls?" Emmett asked, and got no refusal.

We stealthily snuck up the stairs and down the hall way to my sister's room. Emmett was leading the way, crawling, then came Jasper who was dodging from side to side and pressing his body flat against the wall, then I was just walking down the middle of the hallway... my friends are so dumb sometimes. But they're awesome.

"So he kissed you?" I heard Alice's voice. Girl talk...

"Yeah, three times." Bella's quiet voice came from somewhere in the room. Emmett was about to knock on the door and I had to stop him! I had to hear what they would say! I suddenly dove for Emmett and we crashed silently to the carpeted floor. I nodded in Jasper's direction and he simply placed his ear against the wall, which Emmett and I did as soon as we stood again. Emmett mouthed 'Your dead' to me as we stood, and me being oh so mature mouthed back 'you wish'.

"So it was good then?" Rose was giggling, apparently we'd missed something in our crash tackling.

"It was..." it sounded like Bella sighed.

"You really like him don't you." Rose didn't voice it as a question, it was a statement.

No answer.

"I just wish he'd you know..." Bella trailed off.

"Yeah I know honey." Alice said, and then Rose continued, "it's tough, but he'll come around."

"I'm just worried. What about Jake?" Oh, so she does like Jake.

"He'll get over it." Alice and Rose said at the same time.

"I don't know if he will. It's not like I've known Edward as long as Jacob and already... well... you know." Bella trailed off.

_Damnit!_

"Who's there?" Alice suddenly shouted.

"CRAP I SAID THAT OUT LOUD!"

"Edward! Your still doing it!" Jasper said as we all dove for the bathroom behind us. We locked the door and switched off the light.

"Do either of you find it weird that we three guys are hiding in the dark bathroom from three girls? One of whom is my wife?" Emmett said chuckling.

"Not for much longer Emmett Mc Carty! You eavesdropper!" Rosalie said from outside the door.

"Bella, you ready to go?" Alice asked as Emmett hit me upside the head.

"Sure" she said happily.

"Where are you's going?" I asked trying to find the door handle and the light switch at the same time.

"Out." Alice said and then I heard three girls giggling and running away from the bathroom.

"EMMETT GET YOUR HAND OFF MY ARSE!" Jasper yelled.

"DUDE GET YOUR ARSE OFF MY HAND!" Emmett yelled back.

"Why the fuck is it still there?" Jasper said in an eerily scared voice.

"Because I can't move it, Eddies pushing it there with his body! If we don't get out of here now the girls will be gone!" Emmett said as I found the lock. I turned it and pushed the door open.

As soon as it was open we all began running toward the stairs.

"Bye boys!" Alice yelled from what sounded to be the front yard. Then Emmett's Jeep revved and the girls took off down the drive way.

"Feel up to a car chase?" I asked the boys, they both turned to grin at me and we ran for my car.

I slid into the driver's seat, Emmett got in the passenger's seat and Jasper slid into the back.

The chase didn't last long. In fact it wasn't much of a chase. It was 3am and there was really no where to go in our small town.

My phone started vibrating, and so Emmett flipped it open and read the message.

"Ice cream anyone?" Emmett said as he closed the phone.

"Where the hell do they think we're going to get ice cream from at this time of the morning. Plus, we do have school tomorrow." Jasper said, and we couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Dude, seriously, school?" Jasper scoffed and slid low in the seat to hide from our sight.

"For shame." I said as we followed the girls in Emmett's Jeep back to my house.

***

The ice cream turned into chocolate and milkshakes. Apparently the one thing I forgot on my uber shopping trip this afternoon . Apparently a big 'No-No' in girl world...

"Edward, I spilt milkshake on my P.J's, can I borrow a shirt?" Bella asked as we all headed for our beds again.

"Sure Bells, follow me I'll grab you one." I smiled at her and she grinned quickly at Alice.

We made it upstairs and into my room before that last part registered. What is she up to?

"Thanks." She said smiling as I handed her my spare soccer jersey.

She quickly pulled her PJ top up over her head before I had a chance to turn around. Although I won't complain at the view I was given. Bella's flat stomach, her ribs, then up higher, higher, her pink and blue bikini top had been replaced with a white crop top, I couldn't take my eyes off her. She shook her hair out as her top fell to the floor of my bedroom, then she proceeded to turn her back on me and slowly pull my jersey over her head. Her shoulder blades were amazing, soft, beautiful, then lower her back had two cute little dimples just above the waist band of her pink short shorts. I suddenly had the urge to kiss those two dimples. I suddenly had the urge to kiss her. Anywhere. Everywhere. Somewhere! NOW!

"Bella..." I trailed off, unsure what to say. She turned back to me, my jersey now in place.

"Hey, let's sleep up here!" Bella said diving for my bed.

"Huh?" real good Eddie!

"Just don't hog all the covers 'kay!" Bella said as she squirmed her way under the edge of my blankets on my bed. _HOLY FUCK BELLA, MY BLANKETS, MY BED!_

I wasted no more time and dove for the bed too.

"Night." Bella said as she rolled onto her side away from me.

"Goodnight love." I said as I rolled closer to her and quickly pecked her cheek.

It was the most restless yet most comfortable sleep of my life.

**AN – hey so I know I gave you a preview of the 'next' chapter in the last chapter... but I'm working up to that... so it'll hopefully be in the next chapter! **

**Ex's and oh's!**

**You know what we want... REVIEWS!!!**

**Don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**


End file.
